


一场糟糕的相遇

by Claudia_lsh



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_lsh/pseuds/Claudia_lsh





	一场糟糕的相遇

贝尔纳代斯基抱着热得发烫的德西利奥。他能感受到怀中的黑发男人开始轻微的抽搐，来势汹汹的发情期让德西利奥一直在喘气。贝尔纳代斯基试图用爱抚让德西利奥舒服一点，但是无济于事，反而更糟糕的事情出现了。当他嗅到清新的青草味弥漫开来时，那干净而纯洁的气息虽然不浓烈。但是也诱发起自己的信息素，瞬间一股香水百合的清香传来。

“费德里科，抱，抱歉”德西利奥连声音都开始颤抖了，“我不知道为什么热潮期会提前”—————是的，一切太糟糕了。贝尔纳代斯基心想，他们两个人刚刚来到都灵不久。前脚打算在公寓坐下来找几个新朋友聊聊天，现在却变成了他们两个在客厅沙发上互相抚慰的“交流”  
贝尔纳代斯基没法回答他，他一只手开始把几乎湿透的裤子脱掉，粘稠的液体打湿了他的内裤，白色的内裤像透明一样暴露无遗，把搅好的曲线勾勒出来。他也顾不得在好友面前的窘迫。此时哪怕他努力把双腿夹紧。依旧无法抑制腹中泛起的热潮让他身体开始像个熟烂的果实一样滴答流水。  
德西利奥湿漉漉的眼睛在盯着旁边艰难扭动的朋友，此时的模样像极了在森林中被猎人逮住的小鹿，他眼神里充满着无助和羞涩。他看见贝尔纳代斯基又脱下来上衣，或许该死的发情期让贝尔纳代斯基乳尖变得异常敏感。他无法适应衣料的摩擦带来的麻痒。  
德西利奥哆哆嗦嗦的把手放在年轻男孩的胸前，手法粗糙的揉弄粉红的两点。贝尔纳代斯基觉得身体像触电一样，一股电流从身体内部急速攀升。他本能的把身体更加贴近德西利奥。在他脸颊、脖子、锁骨处留下杂乱无章的吻。然后也停留在德西利奥不停起伏的胸上，用几乎吮吸的方式对待硬起的乳头。  
德西利奥几乎被刺激得跳了起来，他头开始后仰，汗液蹭湿了沙发。软乎乎的手没法使力推开埋在自己胸前的贝尔纳代斯基，他只好把手埋入小男孩被汗打得湿透的金发中，修长的手指在金发中穿梭。而还有几缕发丝在他胸上摊开。  
德西利奥觉得自己意识快要被吞噬殆尽，最后的理智让他发出声音：“费德里科，我们必须要找抑制剂出来。或许，或许等会会有人来。”  
德西利奥的声音像唤醒了飘忽已久的神智，贝尔纳代斯基抬起头看着德西利奥。他的样子很糟糕。德西利奥眼睛里泪水不停的流，几乎打湿他脸庞。贝尔纳代斯基艰难的起身准备走到卧室，突然他听见一声开门声。

“马蒂亚，费德里科，你们在搞什么？”  
哦，糟糕！是保罗迪巴拉  
糟糕透顶，迪巴拉是个alpha

如果你踏入一个屋子。里面散发着浓郁的信息素，淡淡的青草交织着幽香的百合味萦绕在你鼻尖。不远处两个omega在互相抚慰。作为一个alpha，你会？  
迪巴拉觉得自己脑子完完全全当机状态，他不自觉的释放自己信息素回应。当香甜的棉花糖味扑面而来，贝尔纳代斯基觉得自己像喝了一杯糖水，异样的不适缓解了许多。  
不够，还是不够。贝尔纳代斯基猛吸一口气想到，他踉踉跄跄扶着双腿发软的德西利奥。望着还在发愣的迪巴拉，破罐子破摔的喊道：“保罗，我们一起去卧室” 他特意在卧室上加重语气，迪巴拉无辜的大眼睛闪过一丝喜悦，很显然，他读懂了。  
接下来的事情水到渠成，他们三个人互相接吻摔在床上。柔软的席梦思发出砰的一声，迪巴拉哈哈笑起来，随后再次吻上贝尔纳代斯基。即使是初次接触，他们却像热恋一样吻得投入。贝尔纳代斯基纤长浓密的睫毛像羽毛拂在迪巴拉眼皮上，迪巴拉近距离观摩着男人俊朗的五官。而那股神秘的紫百合味道更加浓郁，让他沉醉其中。  
一吻作罢，贝尔纳代斯基因为深吻缺氧使得两颊更加潮红。迪巴拉啄着吻得有点红肿的薄唇，转身抱住还在失神的德西利奥，贝尔纳代斯基也伸手搂着德西利奥的腰，阻止本能想退缩的德西利奥，让迪巴拉进入他。  
硬得发疼的阴茎捅入因为情欲早已经湿透的后穴。迪巴拉发出一声感叹，肠壁因为紧张和欲望收缩着，包裹着迪巴拉性器一阵畅快。他沉了沉，抓住德西利奥胯骨开始猛烈操干。初次进入的身体像被开发一样变得饥渴，未曾拜访的生殖器像张开的花朵一样被迫张开，迎合着他的龟头。几乎在他彻底进入生殖器的那一刻，德西利奥发出尖叫。大量液体从他身体中流出，把两个人交合处打湿。  
德西利奥眼睛的水汽再次氤氲，贝尔纳代斯基轻轻舔着他的眼泪。他看见德西利奥失神，贝尔纳代斯基把头侧过自己一边。发肿的腺体暴露在迪巴拉眼前，他心领神会的咬住那个软肉，再把自己包含信息素的液体悉数灌进德西利奥身体最深处。

当迪巴拉退出德西利奥身体是，迷迷糊糊的男人已经垂下眼皮了，显然由于疲惫已经发困。迪巴拉把他小心翼翼的放在一边被子中，才转头抓住浑身湿透的贝尔纳代斯基，他把金发男人翻了个身，抚摸着他性感的躯体和上面的纹身。然后一点点按照相同的线条描绘着，贝尔纳代斯基不满的发出轻微抗议。迪巴拉明白了这是什么意思，没让他等待，直接没入他的身体。让贝尔纳代斯基的欲望终于可以宣泄。

迪巴拉的撞击毫无顾忌，身下人开始喘息，手挥舞着抓住床头。迪巴拉像捕猎者一样咬住了贝尔纳代斯基后颈的腺体。让他没法再动弹，发热的腺体含在嘴里，用牙尖不断研磨。贝尔纳代斯基被刺激得身体发颤。内壁瞬间咬紧迪巴拉的阴茎，迪巴拉被激得狠狠一捅，熟透的生殖器瞬间被热流浇灌满。

等到两个人高潮结束，迪巴拉依旧紧紧抱着贝尔纳代斯基。迪巴拉前胸紧紧贴着贝尔纳代斯基后背，他把长发男人耀眼的金发梳理到脑后，吻着他汗津津的颈后和被咬得有点血肿的腺体。迪巴拉手慢慢揉着贝尔纳代斯基腹部，小声在他耳边低语：“费德里科，我们都没做什么保护措施………”  
过了良久，贝尔纳代斯基把手覆在迪巴拉的手上。反问他：“那不更好吗？”


End file.
